1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for monitoring the operating status of a plurality of image processing devices located in a proximate environment, and to a portable terminal for monitoring the operating status of a plurality of image processing devices in a proximate environment.
2. Related Art
The general term “image processing device” as used here includes printers, plotters, scanners, copiers, fax machines online finishers, off-line finishers and combinations or variations thereof, i.e. “image processing” includes also merely handling documents or sheets of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,257 discloses a copying machine including copying circuitry controlled by a copier processor. The copier processor gathers and generates status information for the copying machine and this status information is transmitted to a remote processor by a wireless transceiver. A transceiver processor may be used to analyze the status information and control operation of the wireless transceiver. The wireless transceiver may also receive information and corrective action in response to the transmitted status information for use by the copier processor in controlling the operation of the copying circuitry. A monitoring network is formed using a plurality of copying machines that send status information to a base processor through a base transceiver. The base processor can initiate appropriate action in response to received status information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,221 discloses an office machine monitoring device that includes an interface circuit coupled to the logic circuit and the display circuit of the office machine. The interface circuit intercepts data from the logic circuit of the office machine while allowing the display circuit of the office machine to receive the data. The data intercepted by the interface board is processed by a microcontroller unit, placed into a wireless message format, and sent to a monitoring base through a wireless transceiver unit. This office machine monitoring device provides an interface unit within the office machine to intercept data without affecting the operation of the office machine and to provide monitoring of office machines without performing manual checks or establishing expensive communication links to a remote host monitoring computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,149 discloses a method and apparatus for managing remotely located document-producing machines by using cellular technology. The apparatus includes a central computer, a central cellular radio station, and a number of remote document-producing nodes. The central computer generates a copier management command directed towards a selected one of the remote document-producing nodes, and supplies this command to the central cellular radio station. This radio station then uses a central cellular radio to relay the copier management command to the selected remote copier node. Alternatively, a remote document-producing node initiates a remote management operation by transmitting management data to the central cellular station.
The above described copier and network solutions avoid the use of hardwire installation for the monitoring of copying machine status information and provide copying machines that implement a wireless transceiver for the transmission of status information. The copying machine status information can, however, only be received at a fixedly located centralized base processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,548 discloses a copying system wherein operation modes of a copying machine are set using an IC card located at a distance from the copying machine. The IC card has a transmitter for transmitting a signal that contains an identification code for identifying the IC card itself; an identification code for identifying a specific copying machine, prestored operation mode setting information for the copying machine; a receiver for receiving a signal transmitted from the copying machine; a CPU for identifying the copying machine and its operating condition; and a display. The copying machine has a transmitter for transmitting a signal that contains an identification code for identifying the copying machine itself, an identification code for identifying the IC card, information concerning the operating condition of the copying machine itself; a receiver for receiving a signal transmitted from the IC card; and a CPU for identifying the originating IC card and for setting the copying machine operation mode. When the IC card comes within a short distance of the specific copier, the copier takes on the operating mode stored in the IC card and transmits its operating condition to the IC card, which displays it.
The IC card can be inserted in an offline job commander for programming the IC card.
In a central reprographics department it is very important that the image processing devices will continue to operate. Paper jams, print jobs which need special inserts, empty paper trays and full finishers are examples of operating states in which the image processing device will stop operating and operator interaction is immediately required. However, the operator could be out of reach of the image processing device's audible or visible clues, or could be removed from the central base processor.
There is therefore a need for an improved system for monitoring a plurality of image processing devices.